Demi Lovato
Demi Lovato, née Demetria Devonne Lovato le 20 août 1992, est une actrice, chanteuse, danseuse, productrice, musicienne et auteur-compositrice-interprète américaine. Elle est connue pour son rôle dans la série de films Camp Rock. Biographie Née le 20 août 1992 à Albuquerque, au Nouveau-Mexique, Demi Lovato est la fille de Patrick Lovato et de Dianna Hart de la Garza qui ont divorcé en 1994. Elle a une grande sœur, Dallas Lovato et une demi-sœur Madison De La Garza (connue pour son rôle dans Desperate Housewives). Dianna se remariera avec Eddie De La Garza. Ce dernier sera comme un père pour Demi et Dallas. Demi est très proche de sa mère et n'a que très peu de contact avec son père. Depuis son enfance, elle est plongée dans le monde de la musique. Elle a participé à des concours de chant, de comédie et de beauté. A 7 ans, elle commence à jouer du piano. Etant harcelée à l'école, elle suit des cours par correspondance. En avril 2009, Demi est diplômé. Pendant l'été 2010, elle part en tournée avec le cast de Camp Rock et les Jonas Brothers pour le "Camp Rock 2 Tour". Mais elle ne finira pas la tournée pour des problèmes de santé. Au printemps 2012, elle choisit pour être l'un des juges de la nouvelle saison de X-Factor. Elle sera accompagnée de Britney Spears , Simon Cowell et LA Reid. Carrière Cinématographique Demi a commencé par une carrière cinématographique à l'âge de 6 ans en ayant un petit rôle dans Barney & Friends. Elle y reste pendant 4 ans. En 2004, elle auditionne pour la nouvelle série de Disney Channel La Vie de palace de Zack et Cody avec Selena Gomez. C'est cette dernière qui sera retenue. En 2006, elle apparaît dans un épisode de la saison 2 de Prison Break avant d'apparaître dans la série Just Jordan. En 2007, elle retente sa chance auprès de Disney Channel pour la sitcom As The Bell Rings et obtient le rôle de Charlotte Adams. Grâce à Selena Gomez, qui l'a invité sur le tournage de la série Les Sorciers de Waberly Place, les responsables de Disney Channel l'entendront chanter et verront son potentiel. D'après Gary Marsh, ils ont réalisé qu'elle pourrait tenir une place plus importante dans leurs programmes et c'est comme cela que naît le projet du téléfilm Camp Rock. En juin 2008, Camp Rock sort aux États-Unis. Elle tient le rôle de Mitchie Torres aux côtés des Jonas Brothers. Le monde entier découvrira ses talents d'actrice, de chanteuse, de musicienne et de compositrice. En juin 2009, le téléfilm Princess Protection Program sort à la télévision. Elle joue le rôle de la princesse Rosalinda aux côtés de Selena Gomez. A ce jour, c'est l'un des meilleurs téléfilms qui a le mieux marché au niveau mondial. Après ce succès, Disney Channel accorde à Demi le rôle principal de sa nouvelle série Sonny With a Chance qui sera diffusée pour la première fois le 9 février 2009. Elle y joue le rôle de Sonny Munroe, jeune fille jouant dans un show comique intitulé "So Random!". Grâce à cette série, elle est propulsée au devant de la scène médiatique. En septembre 2009, elle commence le tournage de Camp Rock 2. Il est sorti le 3 septembre 2010. En janvier 2010, le tournage de la saison 2 de Sonny With a Chance commence. Entre temps, elle obtient un petit rôle dans un épisode de la série médicale Grey's Anatomy où elle joue une patiente, Hayley, qui a été diagnostiquée schizophrène. Sa performance est saluée par la critique. Musicale *'Camp Rock' Grâce à Camp Rock, elle sort un single This Is Me en duo avec les Jonas Brothers. Elle reprendra également la chanson That's How You Know du film Il était une fois pour l'album Disneymania 6. La bande originale de Camp Rock atteindra la 3ème position du Billboard 200. Son single, This Is Me sera classé 9ème au Billboard Hot 100. *'Disney' En 2008, elle enregistre la chanson Shadow pour la sitcom As The Bell Rings. Pour la sortie du téléfilm de Disney Princess Protection Program, elle chante un duo avec Selena Gomez, One and the Same. En 2009, elle enregistre la chanson Send It On pour le programme "Disney's Friends For Chance" avec Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus et les Jonas Brothers. En 2010, elle enregistre un duo avec Joe Jonas intitulé Make a Wave, toujours pour "Disney's Friends For Chance". Ce duo sera la bande originale aux États-Unis du film "Océans" produit par Jacques Perrin et Jacques Cluzaud. Discographie 'Don't Forget (2008)' thumbDemi sort son premier album le 23 septembre 2008 intitulé Don't Forget. Elle a co-écrit la majorité des chansons avec l'aide des Jonas Brothers et de John Fields. Des compositeurs tels que Kara DioGuardi, Jason Reeves et Robert Schwartzman ont participé à la production de cet album. Cet album a des sonorités pop rock avec comme message : rester soi-même. L'album a reçu beaucoup de critiques positives et elles ont salué la voix puissante de Demi. Don't Forget s'est classé 2ème au Top Billboard 200 en se vendant à plus de 89 000 copies dès la première semaine. Il a été certifié Disque d'Or en 2009. Pour la promotion, 3 singles sont sortis. Le premier, Get Back, a atteint la 43ème place du Top 200 aux États-Unis dès sa sortie. Le deuxième single, La La Land, a obtenu un meilleur succès sur YouTube et fait parti des clips les plus visionnés. Ce single est sorti à l'international atteignant le Top 40 dans plusieurs pays d'Europe (Irlande et France, par exemple). Le dernier single est Don't Forget qui a également connu un grand succès en se plaçant directement à la 41ème place du Top 200 aux États-Unis. #La La Land #Get Back #Trainwreck #Party #On the Line (feat. Jonas Brothers) #Don't Forget #Gonna Get Caught #Two Words Collide #The Middle #Until You're Mine #Believe in Me 'Here We Go Again (2009)' thumb|200pxLe 21 juillet 2009, Demi sort son deuxième album intitulé Here We Go Again. Aris Archonitis, Gary Clark, Adam Dodd, John Fields, Jon McLaughlin, Jeannie Lurie et Anne Preven ont participé à la production de l'opus. Le chanteur et compositeur John Mayer a contribué à l'écriture de la chanson World Of Chances. Comme le précédent, l'album a des sonorités pop rock mais également de l'acoustique et de la soul. Les messages de l'album sont l'amour, l'indépendance et la liberté.Il est arrivé à la première place du Top Billboard 200 en se vendant à plus de 108 000 copies dès la première semaine ce qui lui vaut un disque d'or aux États-Unis. Les deux singles promotionnels sont Here We Go Again et Remember December. Le premier arrive à la 15ème place du Top 200, le second sort le 9 novembre 2009 mais ne rentre pas dans le Top Billboard. #Here We Go Again #Solo #U Got Nothin' on Me #Falling Over Me #Quiet #Catch Me #Every Time You Lie #Got Dynamite #Stop the World #World of Chances #Remember December #Everything You're Not #Gift of a Friend #So Far, So Great (de la série Sonny with a Chance) 'Unbroken (2011)' thumb|200pxDès juillet 2010, Demi commence à travailler sur son troisième album, en s'inspirant de Rihanna et Keri Hilson. Elle co-écrit avec Kevin Rudolf. A la suite de ses problèmes de santé, Demi met en pause son album avant de reprendre l'enregistrement en avril 2011. Elle a travaillé avec Toby Gad, Rock Mafia, Timbaland , Dreamlab et Jason Mraz entre autres. Cet opus a des sonorités plus R'n'B et dance. La pochette de son album fut créer par ses fans à sa demande. Unbroken sort le 20 septembre 2011 et se classe 4ème du Top 200 avec plus de 96 000 copies vendues dès la première semaine. Pour écrire les chansons, Demi s'est inspirée de sa vie amoureuse, de ses problèmes de santé, etc. Le premier single Skyscraper, est sorti le 17 juillet 2011 et atteint le Top 10 dans le "Hot 100" mais également certifié disque de platine aux États-Unis. Il est devenu le hit de l'été et a même été élu "Tube de l'été" aux Teen Choice Awards 2011. Le second single fut Give Your Heart A Break et est sorti le 23 janvier 2012. Elle a fait son grand retour sur scène lors des Do Something Awards ''le 20 août 2011 en chantant ''Skyscraper. ''Sa performance a été salué par la critique. Entre temps, Demi est partie en tournée dans tous les États-Unis à partir de novembre 2011 jusqu'à la fin de l'année 2011. Cette tournée s'intitulait "A Special Night With Demi Lovato". Elle démarre le 12 juin 2012 sa tournée d'été intitulée "Demi Lovato Summer Tour 2012" qui se terminera le 1er septembre 2012. #All Night Long (feat. Missy Elliot and Timbaland) #Who's That Boy (feat. Dev) #You're my Only Shorty (feat. Iyaz) #Together (feat. Jason Deroulo) #Lightweight #Unbroken #Fix a Heart #Hold Up #Mistake #Give Your Heart a Break #Skyscraper #In Real Life #My Love is Like a Star #For the Love of a Daughter #Skyscraper (Wizz Dumb Remix) 'Demi (2013) Sortie prévu pour le 14 mai 2013. Le premier single Heart Attack débute à la 12ème place du Billboard Hot 100 avec 215 000 exemplaires vendus durant sa première semaine. #Heart Attack #Made in the USA #Without the Love #Nen Lights #Two Pieces #Nightingale #In Case #Really Don"t Care (feat. Cher Lloyd) #Fire Starter #Something That We're Not #Never Been Hurt #Shouldn't Come Back #Warrior Vie Personnelle Demi a rencontré sa meilleure amie, Selena Gomez, en 1998 lorsqu'elles ont auditionné pour '''Barney & Friends. En 2010, elle fut en couple avec Joe Jonas. Ils se séparent en mai. En octobre de la même année, elle quitte la tournée de Camp Rock 2 Tour pour entrer en centre à cause de sa dépression sur sa propre décision après avoir frappé une danseuse de Camp Rock. Elle est sortie du centre début 2011. Plus tard, elle avouera être bipolaire et qu'elle se privait de nourriture afin de rester mince. Cela serait dû à la pression qu'Hollywood et Disney exerceraient sur les stars. Il a été révélé aussi qu'elle se mutilait depuis l'âge de 11 ans à cause du harcèlement scolaire qu'elle subissait. A la sortie du centre, elle a réapprit à manger et s'accepter telle qu'elle était. Pour se donner du courage et continuer à se battre, elle s'est fait tatouer "Stay Strong" (Rester Forte) à l'endroit de ses mutilations au niveau des poignets. Elle a également quitté Disney Channel pour se consacrer exclusivement à la musique. Pour l'instant, elle ne souhaite pas se retrouver face à une caméra. Concernant cette période, elle a déclaré au magazine anglais "Fabulous Magazine" : "Ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'étais dépressive. Je pouvais me produire sur scène en face de 18.000 personnes, et tout à coup me retrouver seule dans une chambre d'hôtel. On me donnait de la drogue et de l'alcool dans les restaurants ou dans les clubs. Être célèbre peut être dangereux. Personne ne dit « non ». À Hollywood, il est plus facile d'avoir accès à des substances illicites." A présent, Demi est considérée comme un modèle de courage pour s'accepter telle que l'on est. En 2012, la chaîne MTV diffuse un documentaire intitulé Stay Strong où elle raconte son combat. Anecdotes *Son compte Twitter est le suivant : https://twitter.com/ddlovato *Son Tumblr officiel est le suivant : http://demilovato.tumblr.com/ *Ses fans sont surnommés "Lovatic". *Chord Overstreet fait partie de ses amis d'enfance. *Elle porte 12 tatouages dont une croix sur la main, la phrase "Stay Stronger" sur les poignets... *Sa chanson "Give Your Heart A Break" a été reprise dans la série musicale Glee, par Dean Geyer (Brody Weston) et Lea Michele (Rachel Berry). Galerie Photos des clips Sortie Demi Cambio.jpg|Live Chat At Cambio Studios (2011) Demi TCA.jpg|Aux Teen Choice Award 2011 Demi DSA.jpg|Aux Do Something Award 2011 Demi DSA 2.jpg|Avec Madison aux Do Something Award 2011 Demi MTV.jpg|Aux MTV Music Awards 2011 Demi ALMA.jpg|Aux ALMA Awards 2011 Demi ALMA 2.jpg|Aux ALMA Awards 2011 Demi Jingle.jpg|Au Z100's Jingle Ball 2011 Demi PCA.jpg|Aux People Choice Awards 2012 Demi PCA 2.jpg|Aux People Choice Awards 2012 DemiLovato.jpg|Aux People Choice Awards 2012 Demi FOX.jpg|Aux Fox Upfronts 2012 Demi FOX 2.jpg|Avec les juges de X-Factor aux Fox Upfronts 2012 Demi TCA 2012.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Demi TCA 2012 1.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22 juillet 2012) Demi MTV 2012.jpg|Arrivée aux MTV Music Award 2012 Demi MTV 2012 - 2.jpg|Pré-show des MTV Music Award 2012 Demi MTV 2012 - 3.jpg|Avec son trophée aux MTV Music Award 2012 Demi & Chord MTV.jpg|Demi avec Chord Overstreet Photoshoot Demi HWGA.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 2.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 3.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 4.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 5.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 6.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 7.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 8.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 9.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi HWGA 10.jpg|Pour son album "Here We Go Again" Demi Reinsdorf.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Reinsdorf 2.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Reinsdorf 3.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Reinsdorf 4.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Reinsdorf 5.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Reinsdorf 6.jpg|Pour R.Reinsdorf (2010) Demi Haddon.png|Pour M.Haddon - Irish Daily Mail - You Magazine (2012) Demi Haddon 2.png|Pour M.Haddon - Irish Daily Mail - You Magazine (2012) Demi Haddon 3.png|Pour M.Haddon - Irish Daily Mail - You Magazine (2012) Demi Haddon 4.png|Pour M.Haddon - Irish Daily Mail - You Magazine (2012) Demi Haddon 5.png|Pour M.Haddon - Irish Daily Mail - You Magazine (2012) Demi Shields.png|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Shields 2.png|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Shields 3.png|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Shields 4.jpg|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Shields 5.jpg|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Shields 6.jpg|Pour Tyler Shields (2012) Demi Unbroken.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 2.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 3.png|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 4.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 5.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 6.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 7.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 8.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Demi Unbroken 9.jpg|Pour son album "Unbroken" (2011) Clips Vidéos Les clips sont présentés en fonction des albums. Don't Forget thumb|left|270px|Get Backthumb|right|270px|La La Landthumb|left|270px|Demi Lovato - Don't Forget Here We Go Again thumb|left|270px|Demi Lovato - Here We Go Again thumb|right|270px|Demi Lovato - Remember December Unbroken thumb|left|270px|Demi Lovato - Skyscraperthumb|right|270px|Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart A Break Autres thumb|left|270px|Send It On - Disney's Friends For Changethumb|right|270px|One and The Same en duo avec Selena Gomez thumb|left|270px|Make A Wave en duo avec Joe Jonas Performance en "live" thumb|left|270px|Make a Wave à American Idolthumb|right|270px|Skyscraper aux Do Something Award 2011thumb|left|270px|Give Your Heart a Break - VEVO GO Showsthumb|right|270px|Can't Back Down à Good Morning America Catégorie:Artistes Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Compositeur Catégorie:Auteur